danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בתי כנסת
ימין|thumb|250px|מבט על בית הכנסת בישוב שילה - נבנה לפי דגם המשכן שהיה במקום לפני כ-3,000 שנההמקור:ויקישיתוף, צילם: Shuki בית הכנסת או במינוח המתאים לימינו "בית המדרש" הוא המוקד המרכזי של הקהילה היהודית לתפילה, ללימוד ולאירועים אחרים. שרידים של בתי כנסת נמצאו בארץ ישראל ובגולה כמו באסיה הקטנה ובאיטליה. רקע מאתר "דעת" * אתר מפורט בנושא - תוכן המאמר: # לתולדות בית הכנסת ומחקרו # רשימות ביבליוגרפיות # הלכות והליכות # ראשיתו של בית הכנסת, תקופת הבית השני # תקופת המשנה והתלמוד תולדות בתי הכנסת פרשן התנ"ך רש"י סבור כי כבר בימי הבית הראשון היו בתי כנסיות. הם מפרש את דברי ירמיהו הנביא :"וְאֶת-בֵּית הַמֶּלֶךְ וְאֶת-בֵּית הָעָם שָׂרְפוּ הַכַּשְׂדִּים בָּאֵשׁ וְאֶת-חֹמוֹת יְרוּשָׁלִַם נָתָצוּ.(ל"ט,ח') - "ואת בית העם - בתי כנסיות". הרד"ק, שחי כמאה שנה אחריו, באותה סביבה ואולי ניזון מאותו מקור כתב: ואת בית העם - "כמו בתי הען דרך כלל ובדרש ואת בית העם זה בית כנסת". הצורך בבית כנסת גבר בפזורה. ועל כך כתב יחזקאל הנביא:" לָכֵן אֱמֹר, כֹּה-אָמַר אֲדֹנָי ה', כִּי הִרְחַקְתִּים בַּגּוֹיִם, וְכִי הֲפִיצוֹתִים בָּאֲרָצוֹת; וָאֱהִי לָהֶם לְמִקְדָּשׁ מְעַט, בָּאֲרָצוֹת אֲשֶׁר-בָּאוּ שָׁם (י"א, י"ז). המונח "מקדש מעט" משמש עד היום לתאור בית הכנסת. בספר נחמיה מובא תאור מתאים יותר לבית כנסת: רחוב העיר, מקום בו התכנסו המונים. ובימי עזרא הסופר ונחמיה הוא שימש לקריאת התורה ולתפילה בציבור כפי שנאמר: "וַיֵּאָסְפוּ כָל-הָעָם, כְּאִישׁ אֶחָד, אֶל-הָרְחוֹב, אֲשֶׁר לִפְנֵי שַׁעַר-הַמָּיִם; וַיֹּאמְרוּ, לְעֶזְרָא הַסֹּפֵר--לְהָבִיא אֶת-סֵפֶר תּוֹרַת מֹשֶׁה, אֲשֶׁר-צִוָּה ה' אֶת-יִשְׂרָאֵל. וַיָּבִיא עֶזְרָא הַכֹּהֵן אֶת-הַתּוֹרָה לִפְנֵי הַקָּהָל, מֵאִישׁ וְעַד-אִשָּׁה, וְכֹל, מֵבִין לִשְׁמֹעַ--בְּיוֹם אֶחָד, לַחֹדֶשׁ הַשְּׁבִיעִי. וַיִּקְרָא-בוֹ לִפְנֵי הָרְחוֹב אֲשֶׁר לִפְנֵי שַׁעַר-הַמַּיִם, מִן-הָאוֹר עַד-מַחֲצִית הַיּוֹם--נֶגֶד הָאֲנָשִׁים וְהַנָּשִׁים, וְהַמְּבִינִים; וְאָזְנֵי כָל-הָעָם, אֶל-סֵפֶר הַתּוֹרָה. וַיַּעֲמֹד עֶזְרָא הַסֹּפֵר, עַל-מִגְדַּל-עֵץ אֲשֶׁר עָשׂוּ לַדָּבָר, וַיַּעֲמֹד אֶצְלוֹ מַתִּתְיָה וְשֶׁמַע וַעֲנָיָה וְאוּרִיָּה וְחִלְקִיָּה וּמַעֲשֵׂיָה, עַל-יְמִינוֹ; וּמִשְּׂמֹאלוֹ, פְּדָיָה וּמִישָׁאֵל וּמַלְכִּיָּה וְחָשֻׁם וְחַשְׁבַּדָּנָה--זְכַרְיָה מְשֻׁלָּם. וַיִּפְתַּח עֶזְרָא הַסֵּפֶר לְעֵינֵי כָל-הָעָם, כִּי-מֵעַל כָּל-הָעָם הָיָה; וּכְפִתְחוֹ, עָמְדוּ כָל-הָעָם. וַיְבָרֶךְ עֶזְרָא, אֶת-ה' הָאֱלֹהִים הַגָּדוֹל; וַיַּעֲנוּ כָל-הָעָם אָמֵן אָמֵן, בְּמֹעַל יְדֵיהֶם, וַיִּקְּדוּ וַיִּשְׁתַּחֲווּ לַיהוָה, אַפַּיִם אָרְצָה. וְיֵשׁוּעַ וּבָנִי וְשֵׁרֵבְיָה יָמִין עַקּוּב שַׁבְּתַי הוֹדִיָּה מַעֲשֵׂיָה קְלִיטָא עֲזַרְיָה יוֹזָבָד חָנָן פְּלָאיָה, וְהַלְוִיִּם--מְבִינִים אֶת-הָעָם, לַתּוֹרָה; וְהָעָם, עַל-עָמְדָם. וַיִּקְרְאוּ בַסֵּפֶר בְּתוֹרַת הָאֱלֹהִים, מְפֹרָשׁ; וְשׂוֹם שֶׂכֶל, וַיָּבִינוּ בַּמִּקְרָא.(ח', א'-ח') בימי בית שני במסכת תענית יש תאור לתפילה ברחובה של עיר לרגל בקשת גשמים:" סדר תעניות כיצד מוציאין את התיבה לרחובה של עיר ונותנין אפר מקלה על גבי התיבה ובראש הנשיא ובראש אב בית דין וכל אחד ואחד נותן בראשו הזקן שבהן אומר לפניהן דברי כבושין אחינו לא נאמר באנשי נינוה וירא אלהים את שקם ואת תעניתם אלא (יונה ב) וירא האלהים את מעשיהם כי שבו מדרכם הרעה ובקבלה הוא אומר (יואל ב) וקרעו לבבכם ואל בגדיכם עמדו בתפלה מורידין לפני התיבה זקן ורגיל ויש לו בנים וביתו ריקם כדי שיהא לבו שלם בתפלה ואומר לפניהן עשרים וארבע ברכות י"ח שבכל יום ומוסיף עליהן עוד שש " (ט"ו) ההיסטוריון יוסף בן מתיתיהו מספר על בתי כנסת שהיו קיימים בארץ: בספרו "חיי יוסף" הוא מתאר מקום התכנסות בטבריה (אולי מחוץ לעיר) בשם :Proseucha סעיף 54, "קדמוניות היהודים" הוא מתאר את הכנסתו של הפסל של הקיסר לבית הכנסת XIX 6 3. ידועים גם בתי הכנסת בגליל המתוארים ב"ברית החדשה". בירושלים היו בתי כנסת של יוצאי גלויות שונות. כנראה היה אפילו בית כנסת על הר הבית. בתפוצות מפורסם בעיר בית הכנסת באלכסנדריה שבמצרים. עליו יש תאור מפורט מתוספתא מסכת סוכה : " "אמר ר' יהודה, כל מי שלא ראה דיפלסטון של אלכסנדריא לא ראה כבוד גדול לישראל כל ימיו. כמין בסיליקי גדולה הייתה, סטיו לפנים מסטיו. פעמים שהיו בה כפלים כיוצאי מצרים, ושבעים ואחת קתדרות היו בה של זהב, כנגד שבעים ואחד זקנים, וכל אחת ואחת עשויה מעשרים וחמש ריבוא, ובימה של עץ היה באמצע, וחזן הכנסת עומד על הקרן, והסודרין בידו. נטל לקרות - הלה מניף בסודרין, וכל העם עונין אמן. ולא היו יושבין מעורבבין, אלא זהבים בפני עצמן, וגרדיים בפני עצמן, וטרסיים בפני עצמן, כדי שיהא אכסנאי בה ומיטפל לאומנתו, ומשם הייתה פרנסתו יוצאת" (ד',ו') מבית כנסת גדול ומפואר זה לא נשתייר כל שריד. אתר "דעת" מסביר לנו אחדים מן הביטויים הלועזיים הנזכרים בתוך התיאור. "דיפלוסטון" פירושו - אולם עמודים כפול. "בסיליקי" היא אולם מוארך, המתחלק לשתי סיטראות צדדיות ואולם תווך על ידי שני טורי עמודים העוברים בתוכו; "סטיו" - אולם מוארך, המוגבל בצדו האחד על ידי טור עמודים, ובצד השני על ידי קיר, "בסטיו" אפשר מגן מפני הגשם והשמש. "דיפלוסטון" (גם דיפלסט, דיופלוסטון) פירושו: סטואה כפולה. בית הכנסת הקהילתי בית הכנסת שהוקם בקהילה עבור חבריה מוכר מימי בית שני. הוא כונה בארמית:"בי-כנישתא" וביוונית :"סִינַאגוֹ‏‏גִי". שרידים של בתי כנסת נמצאו בארץ ישראל ובתפוצות ישראל. בתי כנסת בארץ ישראל הפנייה לערך מורחב: בתי כנסת קדומים בארץ ישראל מקור המושג The 1901 Jewish Encyclopedia judenschule (schola judæorum) Resource Toolbox Print Article Send Link to a Friend The usual German expression for "synagogue" in medieval times. It seems to have been first used in the charter of Frederick II. of Austria, issued 1244 (Scherer, "Die Rechtsverhältnisse der Juden," etc., p. 182), wherein wilful damage done to the synagogue is declared punishable by a fine of two talents. The reason for calling a synagogue "school" is found in the practise, traceable to Talmudic times, of using the synagogue as a schoolroom (Shab. 11a). The lack of decorum in the ancient synagogues imposed on the term "Judenschule" the meaning of "a disorderly crowd." Sessa therefore originally gave to his farce, known later as "Unser Verkehr," the name "Judenschule" (1813). The Italian Jews also call their synagogue "scuola"; so the Scuola Catalana in Rome ("Vessillo Israelitico," 1904, p. 14). In Slavic countries the equivalent "shkola" is used for "synagogue," and the sexton is therefore called "shkolnik," just as in some German documents the ḥazzan is called "Schulsinger." Similarly in England the synagogue is called "shool" by the Ashkenazim. The name "Schulmeister," however, seems to be limited to the teacher, and is not applied to the rabbi. Bibliography: Güdemann, Gesch. iii., index; Heb. Bibl. xix. 72.G. D. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Copyright Statement These files are public domain. Bibliography Information Singer, Isidore, Ph.D, Projector and Managing Editor. Entry for 'judenschule (schola judæorum)'. 1901 The Jewish Encyclopedia. http://www.studylight.org/enc/tje/view.cgi?number=9047. 1901 המקור בתי כנסת נבחרים בארץ ישראל קובץ:Rishon-great-synagogue01.jpg|בית הכנסת בראשון לציון - הוקם ב"מושבה" בשנת התרס"ה - צילם:User:MathKnight - ויקישיתוף] קובץ:Tel Aviv Great Synagogue.jpg|בית הכנסת הגדול בתל אביב - שנות ה-30 - הביא :Slav קובץ:Yeshurun-old.jpg|בית כנסת ישורון - שנות ה-50 , הביא:דוד - ויקישיתוף בתפוצות קובץ:Alt-neu_Schul.jpg|בית הכנסת אולט-ניו שול - הישן חדש- בית כנסת בפראג - צילם:wiki-wr - ויקישיתוף] קובץ:Syn_rome.jpg|בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא - צילם:Slav - ויקישיתוף קובץ:Chessed-El Synagogue.jpg| בית הכנסת בסינגפור - צילם:Terence - ויקישיתוף] קובץ:SinagogaPortuguesaAmsterdao.jpg| בית הכנסת הפורטוגזי באמסטרדם - צילם:Olve Utne - ויקישיתוף קישורים חיצוניים * בתי כנסת מרחבי תבל - ויקו שיתוף קטגוריה:בתי כנסת קטגוריה:חיי הקהילה היהודית